Holly
Holly (voiced by Cymphonique Miller) is the African-American Fireside Girl of Troop 46231. Her hair is two puffy pigtails, brown eyes, and her uniform has a red collar and two small splits at the sides. In some episodes, Holly has two small buck teeth. However, in other episodes, the teeth are not visible. Candace tried to get one of several items from her in order to bust Phineas and Ferb during the Brawl at the Mall. She also got seasick while singing The Ballad of Badbeard. ("Raging Bully", "The Ballad of Badbeard") In "S'Winter", she along with Ginger, Milly, and Katie help Phineas and Ferb create S'winter. She and Katie participated in the Chariot Race with Isabella in Greece Lightning. Her hairstyle was also different in that it consisted of two straight pigtails as opposed to the usual puffy pigtails she has. She also asks Phineas how they're going to defeat the gelatin monster in "Day of the Living Gelatin." In "At The Car Wash", she somehow got hurt during the Fireside Girls' attempt at a bake sale. She walked on backs with Ginger and Isabella in "Spa Day". Background Information Identity Crisis Actress Cymphonique Miller was listed in the credits of "Raging Bully" as Holly. However, she was not the only speaking Fireside Girl in that episode. Milly (the curly brown-haired Fireside Girl) also speaks during the episode as she passes out the fliers to the patrons at Googolplex Mall, while Holly and Ginger are pestered by Candace to try and get something to bring to Linda in order to prove to her that Phineas and Buford are fighting. It is unclear from this episode alone which Fireside Girl is Holly. The proof comes several episodes later in "The Ballad of Badbeard". Miller is credited again, this time as an additional voice, as is Ariel Winter who plays Gretchen. Since we know who Gretchen is, and the only other female voice heard comes from Holly who is seasick on Phineas and Ferb's ship along with Gretchen. Trivia * Her first speaking role was the episode "Raging Bully", as she tells Candace that there are no souvenirs for the brawl left. Appearances *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror *Candace Loses Her Head *Lights, Candace, Action! *S'Winter *Jerk de Soleil *The Fast and the Phineas (backup singers in Go, Go, Phineas) *Raging Bully (1st speaking role) *It's About Time! *Mom's Birthday *Put That Putter Away *The Ballad of Badbeard *Greece Lightning *One Good Scare Ought to Do It! *Run Away Runway *Leave the Busting to Us! *Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! *Tree to Get Ready *The Flying Fishmonger *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Out to Launch *Comet Kermillian *Tip of the Day *Day of the Living Gelatin *Don't Even Blink *Chez Platypus *Thaddeus and Thor *De Plane! De Plane! *Let's Take a Quiz *At the Car Wash *Oh, There You Are, Perry *That Sinking Feeling *Spa Day *Bubble Boys *Isabella and the Temple of Sap *Cheer Up Candace *Fireside Girl Jamboree *What Do It Do? *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *Candace's Big Day *I Was a Middle Aged Robot *Hip Hip Parade *Robot Rodeo *The Lemonade Stand *Wizard of Odd Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Females